Harry and Lavender a fanfiction
by Wittyx3
Summary: harry and lavender. the end. please excuse the short chapters! more stories on the way!
1. Lavender's Obsession

Harry wheeled around in the common room once again to see if Lavender was there. Harry was Lavender's recent obsession, and He was getting quite sick of it. She constantly watched him in the library, and sat as close to him as possible in all of the classes that they shared. Her and her friends would look over at him, giggling, and when Harry looked over at them, would give him a sheepish smile and look away as if she hadn't see him. Harry had never really talked to her before, but now Lavender had shown a sudden interest for him, almost out of nowhere.

He had assumed she began this fascination with him when he had won the most recent Quidditch match against Slytherin by catching the snitch during a freefall flip in the air (after which he fell off his broom and had to spend the afternoon in the hospital wing). Since then, Harry has been her stalk-ee. He wondered, "_Why this Quidditch match? The others played just as well; why can't she stalk Ron? That save was stunning. His best, even!"_ But now Harry had to return his potions homework, as he hadn't quite understood the use of oxymel in early treatments for fever. He slumped in his chair and got to work.

The next day, Harry had been especially careful not to run into Lavender or her giggly friends. So he took a different way to get to Charms class that morning. In fact he hadn't run into anyone yet that morning, until he heard a voice calling to him.

"Oy, Potter! Heard you got a new girlfriend." The voice behind him belonged to Seamus Finnegan. Seamus had apparently has a little crush on Lavender, but Harry disregarded it as a rumor. "I don't like Lavender," he responded irritably. "Good. Because she's my girl."

"Oh, am I?" Harry spun around to see Lavender had been following him on his way to Charms. "What-" he said, stunned, but before he could finish his thought, Lavender had continued with Seamus. "What makes you think I'll go with you?"

Seamus, abashed, stuttered, "er- but- he- you-"but couldn't finish his thought before she gave him a disgusted look and walked away. Harry had actually felt bad for Seamus; his face was turning red. Everyone in the hallway was eyeing him strangely as they walked by. Furiously, he stormed off to his Transfiguration class.


	2. The Kiss

Later that night, after doing his diagram of a bodkin for his Muggle Studies class, Harry decided to talk to Lavender. He trudged off to the common room, his usual haunt, where he would likely find her. And of course, she was there sitting in front of the fireplace, pretending to read a magazine, glancing up at him from her copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Do you know Loony's dad is the editor of that?" he inquired to her tentatively, pointing at the magazine. "Erm… oh, yeah. I think I talked to her last year. She's a real kook." She smiled. Harry said frankly, "Look. If you want to know, Seamus has a real thing for you. He likes you a lot."

"But I don't like Seamus. You saw how he was acting in the hall this morning." Then she gave a heavy sigh. "The truth is…" she stepped in closer. Harry was waiting for her obvious reply.

"The truth is what?" he said in anticipation. She hesitated with a worried look on her face. Then, in the spur of the moment, Lavender grabbed him and kissed him. "I can't help it, Harry," she whispered.


	3. She's

Harry looked out of his window. He had planned on getting up and riding his broom before everyone else was up. It was a glorious spring day, Harry thought thankfully. He quietly got his robes on, grabbed his broomstick, and headed for the western side of the castle.

Harry had remembered his first time riding a broom. He had often thought of it on days like this. He usually did most of his serious thinking at this time, for that matter. Harry's mind quickly switched to the amazing kiss he had shared with Lavender the previous night. He had never expected Lavender as a prospect for a girlfriend, but she was definitely buzzing in his head like a wonderful mental bumblebee. Harry felt the cool, fresh wind on his face and in his hair and continued to toy with the fact of liking Lavender. And the more he thought about it, the more he realized that she was perfect for him. He hadn't really fathomed before how beautiful she really was. She was also clever, caring, and sharp as a tack. Lavender was perfect for him! Harry landed his broom and headed towards the Great Hall.

He entered the Great Hall, already filled with students talking and loading breakfast onto their plates hungrily. He passed the place where Lavender was sitting, and she looked up with the same sheepish smile, only it looked a bit different. It was perhaps more meaningful to Harry now. Harry smiled back, a wide grin across his face. He wasn't watching where he was going, for as he passed, he ran into Draco, arm in arm with Pansy Parkinson.

"Ugh, Potter! Watch where you're going next time. These are new robes and I don't need your filthy mudblood disease all over them."

"Why do you care so much, Malfoy? You let Pansy all over you. Not much of a difference, if you ask me" Harry retorted coolly. Malfoy grimaced, speechless, and stomped off, dragging Pansy behind him. Harry continued to his seat.

The first thing he heard when he sat down was the shrill scolding of Hermione. "I heard about your little rendezvous with your stalker. A certain Lavender Brown?" Harry scowled at her. "Don't call her a stalker." Ron's eyes got very wide and he spit out some of his omelet. "_Lavender? _You like _Lavender Brown?"_ Ron exploded with laughter.

"What's so bad about Lavender Brown?" he responded. "She's beautiful, she's smart, she's… she's…"


	4. A Real Stud

"Your greatest fantasy?" Ron and Hermione said in perfect unison. They were laughing their heads off when Snape was approaching the table.

"Having fun, children?" he said in that nasty, snarled voice. "Ahem- No, professor," Hermione replied, suppressing giggles.

"I will have none of that silliness. What are you, first years?" Snape sneered. He walked from their table to chastise Neville Longbottom for just having spilled his pumpkin juice all over Millicent Bullstrode while bumping into her.

"Anyway," continued Harry, "she's not all that bad. I mean, I'd never really noticed her before…" He stopped and sighed.

"Well, don't mind what I said before. I think it's great to finally have a girlfriend," Hermione assured him thoughtfully.

"Yeah. We thought you'd never get a girl." Ron said to him, finishing up his omelet and licking his fingers.

"Well, I think she's great, no matter what people say." Harry picked up a piece of bacon, and, after eyeing it carefully, took a bite. Lavender approached the table.

"Er- Harry? Since there's a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" She looked at Harry with those wide eyes of hers.

"Of course I'll go, Lavender. I'd love to."

"Meet me at Honeydukes, alright?" Harry nodded, and Lavender hurried back to her seat next to Parvati Patil. Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, both of which had surprised looks on their faces. "Wow, Harry. You're a real stud!" Hermione smiled.


	5. Honeydukes

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Hogsmeade that weekend ("And good timing, too! I've been saving up to get something at Zonko's," Ron said.). When they got there, Ron, Hermione, and Harry had split up and decided to meet at The Three Broomsticks when they were finished shopping. Harry set off to Honeydukes to see Lavender.

"I was wondering where you were! What took you so long?" Lavender said immediately as Harry entered the sweet-smelling wizard candy shop.

"Oh, er, Hermione had a bit of a spill coming off of the carriage," Harry explained.

"I hope she's alright…" Lavender and Hermione had developed a strong friendship during the term. "Ah, she's fine. Just a few scratches, I guess."

"Oh, that's good. I mean- well, you know what I mean…" Lavender blushed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Harry took Lavender's hand and went over to a table with a platter of fizzing whizzbees and acid pops, which happened to be Lavender's favourite candy.. Harry smiled at her, and bought her a bunch of acid pops that were tied in a ribbon. "Here. Because I missed your birthday."

"But my birthday was in July! You don't have to do that," Lavender chuckled. But Harry insisted and handed her the bunch. She took it, gave Harry a wry smile. Harry leaned over to give Lavender a kiss on the cheek. Hand –in-hand, they set off to the Three Broomsticks.


End file.
